


You Minx

by gemnosha



Category: Cherik - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, appreciation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemnosha/pseuds/gemnosha
Summary: Charles Xavier was a mutant. At this point in his life everyone was aware of it. Erik had purred it into his ear many times that he was the most extraordinary mutant in the world, nay, the universe.— — —A dribble!





	You Minx

Charles Xavier was a mutant. At this point in his life everyone was aware of it. Erik had purred it into his ear many times that he was the most extraordinary mutant in the world, nay, the universe.

Charles’ gift was something that normally intimidated Erik for good reasons: the man was a dam of secrets, for the right people Erik would allow the secrets to spill, and spill, and stop. However, there were times that the two were alone in the master bedroom of Xavier’s School For Gifted Youngsters, curled around each other with awkward twisted limbs and heavy breaths, and Charles would slip his finger onto Erik’s temple. The man of steel would fall into Charles’ steady breath and close his eyes, permitting whatever Charles wanted to do.

And to the break of day no one ever hears the two speak of it, but it is their most intimate time. Charles would always say to him when he was done that Erik has the most beautiful mind he has ever searched.

“I have something I want you to see,” Erik told him once, and Charles readied himself. The taller man would help him sit up against the bed frame with buckets of chaste kisses to soak his shoulders. Then he sat over Charles’ lap, excitedly, waiting for the bald man to do what he did best.

Charles closed his eyes.

_… charles_  
       … edie   
          … peter

It was always the same: Charles slipped from the covers he was swathed in, escaping from the grasp of Erik’s thighs until he saw into his own calculated head. And Charles’ head was filled with all but himself. He saw the children from his school, the people from his past, the strangers who changed his life in tiny moments; he saw them all. They were happy in head, their powers under control and vivid and beautiful. They held their smiles like flags. In the sky where the color blue was meant to spill around the clouds there was an eye, large and dark and colorful, it watched over Charles’ world like some protective God, but it was only Erik. He swam to it, digging through the matter of the open world.

The eye opened up like a whole new universe when Charles’ fingers grazed it. All the fragments of light and color collapsed until there was nothing but curtains of glass, each broken piece reflecting memories that Erik kept important to him; Charles could see everything that turned Erik into the man he was today.

_… charles_  
         … edie   
           … peter

 

“What do you want me to see, Erik?” He said to the kaleidoscope and from the darkest corners watched as the liquid metal poured out in streams. The streams formed rivers formed oceans and in the waves was the answer. “Oh!”

Suddenly, Charles was in front of a very naked Erik while the shower water rushed down his body, over his nipples, the hairs over his abdomen, and the curve of his hips where the muscle led down to his thick, hard cock. “Erik, you minx.” And the laugher from the real world broke the apparition into a new memory of when Erik and Charles first made love, then again to a day Erik had found himself carving rings from the purest metal in the world to… “I didn't know this. Erik did you want to propose?”

Almost like an atomic bomb, Erik’s mind turned into a world of white; everything was blank. Although, Charles could feel his feet soaking in something nice wet and he could feel the cool air around his arms he couldn't see anything but light. In the air, the question sparkled with red and blue and purple life: _Charles Xavier be my soulmate for the rest of my life?_

“Oh, Erik! I'm speechless,” Charles said, retreating from Erik’s mind until he saw the man over him once again, smiling like the entire universe was before him.

“Well don't be speechless, tell me what you want,” Erik exclaimed, holding Charles’ hands in his own. The shorter man pulled his hands away, pressing two of his fingers to his own temple in Erik’s surprise.

_Of course, love._

Erik ripped his skin in half diving into Charles’ lips then, holding the man by his life with his mouth.

But still, by the hem of Erik’s mind, Charles Francis Xavier Lehnsherr was an extraordinary mutant. Charles thought the same of his husband. 


End file.
